Pizza Crust
by Mysteriol
Summary: TouyaxNakuru. And he fell for her, over a pizza crust.


Pizza Crust 

TouyaxNakuru 

_TouyaxNakuru. And he fell for her, over a pizza crust. _

They ended up taking the long way back home through the Penguin Park.

Touya rolled his eyes skywards, and wondered if it was true that he had been possessed to actually agree to sit at the bench and waste precious passing seconds as he waited for her to finish her late dinner.

"Are you sure you don't want a bite, Touya-kun?" She had the guts to ask him, a purposefully cute smile on her lips as she offered him a slice that she had yet to munch on.

He scowled down at her, his arms folded. "No, thank you, Akizuki. And if you'd appreciate it, please hurry up with the pizza, it's almost till midnight."

"Aww, but I'm hungry." She cried out, rubbing her stomach, though beginning to devour her pizza in delight.

"Then hurry up!" He growled. Who did she think he was? Some patient man who could sit around and meditate on the spot without ever feeling impatient? Touya Kinomoto was not a man who had patience running through his veins, unfortunately.

"Okay, okay," she laughed in mirth, her chocolate brown eyes acquiring a tinge of luminescence under the microscopic moonlight, "let me finish another slice, okay, Touya? And we'll go home after this."

"I still have to walk you home, in case you don't remember, which I hope so." He leant back on the bench, and sighed silently.

"Don't make it sound so bad, it really isn't, right?" She laughed abit, a girlish tone that rang like silver bells into the serenity of the night. He glared at her, scoffing his typical Kinomoto scoff that failed to intimidate her.

And silence prevailed for a minute or so, exclusive of the occasional munching sounds she would make by his side.

He then felt someone watching him - apparently it was her, and he snapped himself from his reverie, and glanced at her. "What are you looking at?"

She giggled, leaning forward as her fingers reached out to touch his hair. "You have leaves in your hair." She reached out to gently extricate the fallen maple leafs from the stray strands of his mahogany oak-colored hair. Accidentally, her fingers brushed his forehead.

He shivered involuntarily - from the chill of the night, or her touch, he would rather prefer not to know.

"Don't touch me." He snapped, not because he was irritated by her action, but he preferred not to think why he was feeling pretty afraid at her touch. The effect was dangerous, like what she was doing to him now - churning stomach, stupid funny sensation swirling in his guts, blood set afire...

What the hell?

Groaning inwardly, he look to the floor. His brains were in his pants, no doubt.

"My finger doesn't have pizza touches on it, don't worry." She assured him, digging in to her pizza happily once more.

He gave a 'tch', and fell into silence again.

It was then when he did dared look up at her, who was busying helping herself to her dinner to even notice his eyes were no longer onto the floor.

Touya shook his head. Since when did her eyes look...this shiny?

His heart tightened into knots.

Since when did her tresses look so soft and silky?

His knees wobbled.

Since when did her face look so lovely in the moonlight?

His fingers clenched.

Since when did a single smile of hers was able to send him into a state of dream-like trance?

His vision blurred.

Since when did even the sight of her devouring pizza became so endearing?

His stomach dropped.

...Maybe, maybe he was crazy. Maybe the lack of sleep was finally taking its toll on him. Or perhaps that kaijuu bringing her gaki boyfriend over too often was making him lose a screw up there. Maybe it was Akizuki Nakuru doing a magic trick on him to make him charmed, or worse, bewitched.

Argh, it was driving him insane.

"Touya-kun, are you okay?" She looked at him worriedly.

His eyes, once focused on the floor, had glanced up into her matching brown ones now, and they shimmered with intensity into his, touching somewhere he knew not possible in his heart.

When did things started to change between him...and her?

He smirked, and looked away, "Akizuki, you have cheese on your chin."

"I do?" She looked confused, before giggling, wiping the spot away. "Sorry about that, the pizza was really good."

He watched amusedly, as her ketchup-covered finger brushing her lips only made it all worse. Now, she had cheese _and _ketchup on her face as well.

"Is it gone?" She asked him.

He shook his head, and on a sudden impulse, he threw all rationality and sanity out of the window, and leant in, his fingers reaching out to caress her chin, simultaneously brushing the dirty spot away.

His fingers tingled, and burnt where he had touched her.

He hurriedly looked away.

"Arigatou, Touya-kun!" She said chirpily, seemingly unfazed by what happened.

She returned to eat the remains of her pizza, when she eyed him under the moonlight, pausing in between munches.

The exchange of glances, before he broke out of it, feigning an irritated look to cover his unease. "What?" He snapped.

She looked down at her pizza crust, before she held it out to him. "Here, you can have it."

He snorted. "So you prefer to leave the unwanted parts to me, huh, Akizuki."

She pouted cutely. "Aw, Touya-kun, the pizza crust is my favorite part of all, and I'm offering it to you!"

She pushed the crust into his hand, and he stared down at it.

_The pizza crust is my favorite part of all, and I'm offering it to you!_

Time seemed to cease to nothing, as he set eyes only on the crust, and nothing else for that matter.

"Touya-kun?" She asked quizzically.

He looked at up at her, his heart seemingly warmed by something fuzzy and hot, softened into sweetness that threatened to melt in his mouth like candy.

In that moment, he knew.

As he accepted the pizza crust, and took his first bite onto it, he knew he had fallen for Akizuki Nakuru, and no amount of logical reasoning could ever perhaps explain why or how.

Like the saying goes, love just was a crazy funny thing like a pizza crust. You never know what it'll taste like.

Touya sneaked a glance at Nakuru, and had to agree on that one.

**Owari **

_A/N:_

_minna-san, _

_My previous TouyaxNakuru ficlets have received numerous hits, but the reviews have not been alot. Nope, I'm not asking out of popularity purpose, but I do need to know how many TouyaxNakuru fans there still are and EXISTING out there, because I'm still contemplating on whether to produce yet another multi-chaptered TxN ficciee!_

_So, if you had enjoyed this fic, and are a TxN fan, drop a review anytime you wish! so I can see if it's possible to take the risk and come up with another TxN multi-chaptered ficcie! ))) Arigatous, minna-san! (offers cookies)_

_mysterio000_


End file.
